User talk:Nour T
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Maleegee.jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Welcome to Weegeepedia NourGodly1592! If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me or the other admins! Hiddenlich (talk) 20:06, November 23, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 08:42, November 24, 2013 (UTC) um dude listen. In your new fakegee it said something about the seal. But the seal is the salzin seal. It was confirmed by one of the creators of weegeepedia. --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:47, November 26, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. Anyways, thx for the picture! . <------- weegees for you --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:46, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow thx dude! I may make you a admin if you stay here for some time (most likely a week) --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:29, November 27, 2013 (UTC) cool! I'm on the iPad right now! I always use it cuz my sister uses the computer. --Alphaweegee (talk) 19:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I DO have Skype, but such stuff, like reviling my face is not good. And yes, LriGee is my sister. Well, you can photo me and put me in the Internet or such. Sorry. But I can say that my real name is Alexander Sorry I'm sorry I erased you from the A.A.Q.W.F. list. I was just a little concerned since your name didn't end with -eegee. How about we be friends? Cuddles1234 (talk) 21:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) oh! I never knew the name Nour is real! well my story is my parents were Russian and my dad could not find a job so he decided to go to USA and work there. (The location is Texas, Houston.). Then one day me and my sister were born. (We are twins). Then when we turned 6 we went back to Russia , Moscow. Now I live in Russia. LriGee. (talk) 14:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Always when one of us get Gmail, we both check it. So I saw all of the stuff you were talking about. It's a very nice picture! Thanks. Did you read my article? If you didn't, Click here. :) I draw me sometimes. And Ulona is my friend, she draws for me, too. XD If you want to check out my pictures, click here to look at them. Go down to the very end. It's there. I posted it on Ulonas talk page., and yes, chat. :) Tomarrow I will have to do a shot. I'm scared of them :( They freaking hurt! Wish me luck. :) --Alphaweegee (talk) 15:00, November 28, 2013 (UTC) wow you have a sad story :( lol watch this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiQx82-p4LY.. XD everyone.. Wich one is creepier? Do you agree? iam creepier or petsh? yes i am! --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) thx for da picture! --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:29, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Nour, why are you overpowering your army? Please don't overpower it. You wrought that its the most powerful. But please, put in that it is ONE of the powerfulest army. Because the pureegee army and weegee army and the mahziis are the most powerful. my and your army is ONE of the powerfulest army. LriGee. (talk) 14:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Nice picture! :D I like it! Did you check mine yet? LriGee. (talk) 15:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Look up your talk page. See the other message I gave you? All the info is there. If you still can't see it, ask me to copy it and give it to you again. ;) LriGee. (talk) 15:18, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I know. I draw animals MUCH better. If I could, I would show you how I draw animals. Like I drawed a dragon awesome one time. If you give me your Email I can send you it. :) Anyway, wanna chat? I can go there now. I think... our reaction about spammers :/ --Alphaweegee (talk) 09:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Nour, lets make you not a god, BUT a Demi-god. Those are creatures that are godly, but not gods. You will be a almost god, because I hate people who overpower their characters. A Demi-god is ok. --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:01, December 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks. --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) no, I can't kill you. But weegee, a god weegee can kill you. Alphaweegee is powerful, but not a Demi-god or god. i finished the speedpaint! :) --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:55, December 2, 2013 (UTC) actually, popular pages are those who get most edits. So nobody added you. cool drawing! --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) NOURGODLY WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE RULES?!?!? YOU TYPED THIS: you think god sqeegee can kill me? F**k no. >:((( LriGee. (talk) 19:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Here are some pictures I drawed. Click them to see them better. Merry Christmas! --LriGee. (talk) 15:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I drew Eashasheash. :) --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC)wow! I like it! Now your gonna be a admin! I'm making you into one ;) my art of classic ulona. hope u liked it! A question NourGodly1592, I have a question. How did you become an admin when you never asked on the admin request page? Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:51, December 12, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:24, December 12, 2013 (UTC) nice! I'm sorry NourGodly1592, I'm sorry if I irritated you by asking questions. I just want to stop corruption. Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Nour, it's me Swift. I saw your younger version malleo thing and I was thinking if you could make me a golden clothed Weegee with a gold cap. All gold but a blue part on his arm, just like your 1337 version, thanks! Thanks for the Weegee LriGee. (talk) 15:37, December 13, 2013 (UTC) I drawed myself. Do you like it? :3 Oh yeah and one thing... You know Ulona is a queen right? Well the sword thing in her head is actually a crown not a sword at all... XD I know it's funny. :) having a crappy christmas ! ^^ Just to clearify..... NourGodly1592, I removed that CreepyPasta template on your page. I hope you don't mind. It was just creeping me out! Cuddles1234 (talk) 23:57, December 16, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 16:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) lol this is how i got the creepy smile on my face... hope you liked my art. here a better ver. my arts .. here XD LriGee. (talk) 15:06, December 26, 2013 (UTC) petsh and malleo? .... srsly? XD your new picture is kinda creepyAngryfaicgee (talk) 17:41, December 26, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 09:08, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I will ban him Nour, he always made no sense. --Alphaweegee (talk) 18:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Nour, Russ came to the wiki long ago. It's useless, he dosent go around here anymore. Sling King (talk) 07:32, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Can i make a squeegee form of you please? WOO! i like fortran kart wee! so i made this art of me and raziona and mariincho OMG mariincho is using push start for rich! XD hope u liked it ^^ Hey, it's Swifty, you'll be in Epic Universe soon, just I'm pretty much getting done with season 3, expect to be in Season 4 along with Alphaweegee! let me guess...Alphaweegee gave you adminship didnt he? Angryfaicgee (talk) 15:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nour you peeked at what Mediawiki I made in your wiki and made your color here too? xD--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 10:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat Let's chat! DevinMoffit (talk) 20:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for making the RR article! It is nicely done! --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 11:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Can I make a NourGodly form? Did you actually kill someone?Nightmaralleo (talk) 00:09, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi (nour), Let's chat :) :D Please Ok, this is the last a little overpowering. The last. --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 07:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) some of my arts... nourgodly what a shame on you >:( i kill my self to make these arts and you dont say anything on my talk page! what big shame on you .. CHAT WITH ME!!!!-I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Can I make some NourGodly Forms? Hiddenlich (talk) 17:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Toon Mohammed I made a toon form of Mohammed111. DevinMoffit (talk) 23:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:39, January 13, 2014 (UTC) sure! i made a art of monoe ffrom yume nikki. Hi Nour. Chat doesn't seem to be working for me. When I get on chat, it won't display anything that's going on on chat. Whenever someone sends a message on chat, I can't see it. And I can't see who's on or entering chat unless the see the chat bar on the main wiki. Here's a picture of the problem: I've tried everything, even making a complaint to wikia, but nothing happened. And I can't just change computers. We can still talk on out talk pages or forums. Do you have an ideas to solve the chat problem? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) WOAH! That is awesome! Please tell me how. here i made a madotsuki art and a jane art with SAI thanks Nour! I owe you! Sling King (talk) 12:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) here is the pic FakeGodlies1592 I have some new ideas for FakeGodlies1592: *MunNourGodly1592 *BourGodly1592 *CourGodly1592 *TourGodly1592 *NourRival1370 (Waweegee version) *AlphaGodly1592 *MaltrourGodly1592 *ZourGodly1592 *XourGodly1592 What do you think? DevinMoffit (talk) 20:32, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Who was NourGodly killed by? What Al Qaeegee member? CHAT - Puralleo Chat! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 22:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Puralleo says meet him at chat Why are you keep deleting Corrupted Nour Godly? Lone Lich (talk) 03:13, January 21, 2014 (UTC) The Corrupted Form was the powerful version of Cyber NourGodly, and I changed NourMeegee to Halleo. Then later, Betaweegee was revived with a 1-Up Mushroom. Lone Lich (talk) 03:23, January 21, 2014 (UTC) https://secure.join.me/329-610-939 - Puralleo https://secure.join.me/329-610-939 I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 12:43, January 21, 2014 (UTC) https://secure.join.me/571-270-003 I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ALL THOSE VIEWERS WERE ME. HAHAHHA! I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 14:07, January 21, 2014 (UTC) https://secure.join.me/571-270-003 I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 22:18, January 22, 2014 (UTC)